Green Incarnate
by almakarma18
Summary: Emerald was called as the Green Incarnate in her new life, well it was what she expected since of who her father is. She just never expected him to be so different from what she knew about him. Now she just need to not die so early in her new life in order to live it to the fullest because she'll never knew if she'll ever get another chance like this ever again. Slight AU. OC SI
1. Chapter 1

**Green Incarnate**

**by:** almakarma18

**Rated: T**

Might change as the story progress

**Warning: Death, Spoiler!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC**

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

Emerald

Her name is Emerald, just Emerald.

No middle name, no last name.

However, before her name became Emerald, she has an entirely different identity before, a name that she has long forgotten.

However, before she was just an ordinary 22 years old Japanese woman working an ordinary normal job, someone who has an average appearance with black hair and brown eyes.

A single woman living together with her parents and entirely devoted in manga and anime and other related to it.

A woman with average normal friends and has a perfectly normal family.

A woman who died and have the chance to be reincarnate in an entirely different world, to a world which she have only read in a book and watch in a TV.

However, in the present her name is Emerald, a female Italian with new appearance and personality.

She was born in an abnormal and unusual way by the help of her entirely abnormal new father.

.

.

**(1)**

.

.

"**Beep… Beep… Em… conscious …"**

"…coming through… she's finally awake…"

Hearing two different sounds of voice is what the first thing she has experience when she came to.

What the? Where is she? Wasn't she supposed to be dead? She knew that she already died!

Frowning, she thought at the sounds that she first heard, the first voice that she heard sounded between a male or female voice, it was a fake and mechanical sounds while the second one was a more human sound but a softer tone with a childlike voice tone to it that belongs to a boy or a child.

Huh? What the? Did she get it right? A mechanical voice along with the voice of a boy?

This is all confusing to her…

Ok… she should think back first at her current situation…

First, she is fully aware that she has died.

She still remember perfectly well how the bus that she was riding to get home at that time, swiveled from the slippery road that they were at since at that time of the day was having a heavy downpour (and because the bus kind of have a problem, malfunction maybe?) before finally hitting something, a fence probably since she frankly felt the bus that she was in promptly fallen off the road to the cliff below. (She live in a more greeny area)

During at that time, she felt her head hit something hard before she felt the impact of the bus she was riding finally hitting the ground, of course she felt scared at that time too, but while her head was pounding really hard and it was painful to move at, she tried to open her eyes only to see blurry images for a little while since some of her bloods seemed to gotten into her eyes.

She was not complaining about her situation at that time since she was just lucky enough that the big shards of glasses that shattered during the impact of the bus hitting the bottom of the cliff didn't go through some part of her body when she finally could see what happened from the few of the passenger that she was with, though she could still feel pain all over her chest probably from a few broken ribs.

And before she knew it she was gone as soon as she felt the heat in her skin before seeing a white light that flash in her vision as the bus finally blown up.

From what she experience, she was just glad that her death was quick and less painless even though the way she died sound horrible, she could still imagine a more painful death than what she just experience at that time.

Supposedly she was probably the only one that could easily accept what happened to her on that day.

Surprisingly from how she imagines her death to be, she thought that she would be dying all alone. She didn't expect to die with someone else.

From the beginning, she doesn't know why but she was quite detach about her own life, from time to time she imagine on how she would met her end one day.

However, despite her detachment on her own life, she still tried to live, just for her parents and not for her own sake since her parents really love her despite many of her failures and mistakes that she have done in her life.

She was one of the rebellious teenagers that everyone usually heard about during her teenage years.

Repeating a grade from skipping school, stealing money from her parents for her online video games item since she really got addicted on the game during at that time, it was really hard to stop playing the game, especially when she met many wonderful people an online people.

It was what she uses to escape the life she was living.

Luckily she didn't do drugs or drink alcohol or any bad influence.

She couldn't help but do all the thing she have done because she think that her parents really didn't care about her during at that time since even though she have done a good job in her school, the grade she have were all full A+, she didn't even receive any praise for her hard work, only smile and a nod of head.

It just didn't go in her head that her parent was like her, who don't really voice out what they really think.

So when they finally voice out what they really feel about her, she just stop and look at her past, about on what she has done before finally deciding to move forward.

And that was it.

After dying, she just floats around for a little while over the hill before her body, the see through body, yup she was a ghost, totally disappear.

For a while, she have been in a dark places just floating peacefully and then before she knew it, she suddenly started hearing sounds of voices around her.

She tried opening her eyes to only see a blur image of everything around her.

Frowning she tried to move her hand around but seemed to only be able to move it in a twitch.

"Finally getting a reaction…" the voice of child said before she heard another rapid sound of a keyboard being pressed again.

She tried opening her mouth to voice out her frustration in being in unusual situation and to ask a question for only for her to stop immediately since her tongue felt so heavy to her before she finally felt an item was covering her entire mouth and she knew immediately that it was an item someone uses in a hospital when someone is having hard time breathing by their own since she could feel the air when she tried to breath.

However, she knew that there is no way that she was in a hospital from her accident since she saw that no one else survives their situation during her time as a ghost.

This is all so confusing to her!

Usually the only reason she would come up with no matter how much she could not move, speak and even see clearly is reincarnation, no matter how cliché it sounded to her.

Because, she could finally feel again since ghost apparently could not feel something only lingering feeling, she knew about it since she already experiences it.

However, doesn't someone usually need to experience the squeezing feeling during childbirth? Or even hearing the sound of someone heartbeat aside from herself when she was in her mother womb? Or the cool air one would feel when she was finally out of her mother? Or the blurry image of a huge human rooming around her small form? Or even hearing the sound of voices over her new mother and father? Or the loving embrace of a mother a baby would feel when they are finally in their mother arms?

So why it was that she was hearing the sound of a mechanical voice along with the voice of a child! Also her vision is finally clearing a little bit around her, maybe because it was the first time she opened her eyes, but she could also feel the liquid, a water?, touching her eyes but it wasn't hurting her one bit! And what the hell? Why was it that she could see some strange but mechanic object around her, metal tiles, wire attached to some of the machine, and some big screen.

"… hmm… aware of surrounding… active eyes as it's observe her surrounding… but eyesight seemed to still having a bit difficulty… hmm…"

And now that she thought about it while she tried to ignored the voice even though the content of his words seemed to be like she was kind of a test subject being observed, she could feel a warm liquid surrounding her body at the moment.

This is really so confusing her!

She couldn't move, she couldn't speak and she couldn't even properly see!

All she could do is hear the sound of whatever move around or when someone speaks around her.

So for any normal person reaction on her current situation, well she think she was normal, she could feel her heart beating faster while her chest constricting as she find herself having a hard time breathing.

"**Condition Alert! Condition Alert!"**

In her panic state she distantly heard the sound of the child in a panic voice as he ordered something to the mechanical voice maybe, before it was being followed by the sound of a keyboard being press in high speed.

**Stabilizer set… would be sleeping soon in… 5…**

Wait!

She tried to shout but then she felt something new was being sent in her nebulizer aside from her normal oxygen when she tried to breathe normally while trying to calm herself with.

**4…**

Her eyes frantically tried to room around the room when her eyes seemed to finally adjust and she could finally see clearly around the room.

**3…**

She finally decide to looked down when she remember about the person that was with her was a child, but only to freeze and for her mouth to slightly open from shocked because before her was a small figure of a child, barely a 2-3 years old typing all over his machine rapidly, a much more advance technology from what she knew.

**2…**

The child seeming to feel her gazes all over him, turned his head around just in time for them to lock on each other eyes and she distantly observe in her shocked state about the distress, pain and anxiety, she saw in the child eyes before it morph into a surprise and the distress, pain and anxiety that she saw was immediately replace by a strong set pair of determined eyes, it was like her gazes having set on him was all he needed for him to find his resolve.

Like she was kind of his purpose?

**1…**

However, she was unable to think any further as her eyes started to slowly close against their own accords.

While her mind was racing about the fact that the child she saw was none other than one of the characters she have read so far in a story her life… wait former past life.

And what the hell was the emotion she saw on his eyes because from what she knew about him, he was a person that doesn't seem to care about anything except his research and experiments.

Many question race in her minds, many possibility and reasons about her situation.

However, there is one question that she really wanted to know.

What the hell is she doing in Verde, the smartest lightning arcobaleno, laboratory?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sorry if Chapter 1 isn't a long chapter….

I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can…

Sorry for the other reader who was waiting for my other story next update… it is just I couldn't stop writing this story and wouldn't leave my mind…

xD If the story confusing you guys… I will try to explain her relationship with Verde… well it was easy to guess what Emerald relationship with Verde is since I think I put many clues in this first chapter…

As for Verde, he might be OOC a little bit, but to me Verde is still human, he would have human emotion within him too but he just buried it deep inside… complication of being a genius? Prodigy? Where no one could fully understand him.

Any Question?

**My entire stories have pairings! However, I am not sure who to pair Emerald with in this story! **

**So who do you want Emerald to be paired up with?**

**There is romance in this story but it would not be the entire focused of it ok? xD**

**And what events or situation would you like me to write about? Since in my other story I already know what to write in the next few chapters! Please tell me about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

**Thanks to the people who read, like, favorite and review the "Green Incarnate"**

Wow, would you look at that? I got 4 reviews for my first chapter! Favs: 16, Follows: 27 and for the 2 Communities that added the "Green Incarnate" on it!

Thank you very much! I really appreciate it! It made me really happy!

**To my reviewer!**

**Riku Yamamoto: **Thank you! As for the editing sorry about it! I check every chapter I post all the time but I still miss a lot of mistakes xD it didn't help at all that I wasn't really that good at writing a story.

And thanks for telling me which pairing you wanted Emerald to be with!

Whisper: You know I am writing another SI OC in KHR and she would be paired with Dino? Hehehe My mind is full of SI OC for KHR story at the moment! Since a lot of people likes and review the "Green Incarnate" that I tried writing for the next chapter on it! Heheh =)

As for Verde POV, I'll write on it as soon ok? But it would be for the next few chapters ok? Thank to you I have new and lots of ideas to write about Emerald time with Verde!

As for Emeralds academic and physical training~ I'll write about it too in the next chapters!

Anyway thank you for your reviews and for liking the Green Incarnate~ =)

**Juste leave me alone: **Thanks for the review =) as for the pairing I'll try ok? xD since I'm not sure about it atm =)

**Iluvfairytale: **Thank you for the review! Love the Tsuna fish pairing too!

**Starlight149: **Thank you for the review! And it was thanks to your review that it made my day happier when I read it! Here is the next chapter!

.

.

.

.

**Green Incarnate**

**By: **almakarma18

**Rated: T**

Might Change as the story progress

**Warning: Spoiler, Language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC**

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

After her first, yes first, moment of panic attack about the situation she found herself, with two more additional repeated panic attacks she finally has come to term with herself that she have somehow manage to get reborn into the KHR world in Verde laboratory of all places and of all people for her to first meet with.

Could you blame her for panicking? She knew that even an insane person needed a moment to have his or her own denial if they found themselves in the same situation that she was currently in... or maybe not.

Even a person like her that could easily accept thing easier than a normal person, still needed a moment to come to term with herself about having another chance in life again. Especially when she found out what world she was born into, a world she has only known as a mere fiction created by a person imagination.

Sometimes, she still couldn't help but think 'what if' in her current situation from time to time but she knew that thinking about 'what if' wouldn't be helping her at all because she knew that nothing would be the same ever again.

It was what reborn, reincarnation or second chance in life is all about.

The life that she has been living would never be the same again, she might try to create the same situation on how she has been living her new life before again but it would be all a fake, an artificial way of living her life.

Besides, her reason for living the life that she has before wasn't with her this time.

She doesn't have the same parents anymore.

She doesn't even know if one day when her parents finally got to be reborn again that she would be able to meet them because she would not be able to recognize them.

Heck she doesn't even know if they would be reborn in the same world that she was reborn with.

Also, she won't be one of those people that she has read so far in a fan fiction story or even a real person reaction when they find themselves born in another world about wanting to get back to the world that they was in before because to her it was a stupid thing to think about, she would be throwing away many precious people that she would meet in her new life, the every single moment of happiness that she would be experiencing and even experiencing the pain, suffering and hardship of living her new life but why would she be scared of it when it was a mere fact that she already knew long ago that every single living thing would one day be either facing hardship and suffering in their life?

It just depends on the person itself if she would be able to move forward and conquer and face the hardship head on.

She think she remember the other people call it about "the test in life".

She just believes that a person would be able to change their fate and destiny because the future has many possibilities since nothing is set in life.

Besides, she was already a dead person to her precious peoples anyway.

Even she has someone she loves in her former past life, however she knew that one cannot get back the things that she have already lost before because nothing would never the same ever again.

People may call her optimistic or too accepting but it was what she truly believes.

If she wanted to have the same thing all over again, then she just needed to accept her situation and build the thing she has lost so far all over again.

However, it doesn't mean that she would go and find a substitute for the thing and people that she has lost.

She would not be the kind of person that would replace the important people on her life just because she couldn't accept the situation she was in.

It was just her adding more important and precious people in her new life while the people that she can no longer be with would forever remain in her heart.

It would be better to accept her situation faster because denying it longer would only make her deeply hurt inside because the situation that she was in would not change no matter how much she wished it too.

She knew that accepting thing would not make it less easy but at least she would not be denying herself from what she could have in this new life of hers.

In her former life she seemed to remember a quote somewhere about "The world will just go on and will not stop just because of someone death."

Besides, it just so happen that she was the first one to die than her father and mother.

However, her thought were interrupted from further thinking.

"Emerald… you're finally awake."

Emerald, she internally mused was supposedly her new name and she surprisingly like the sound of it.

She just wonders sometimes about why Verde named her Emerald because from time to time she notice about some kind of emotion that she couldn't quite get at the tone of his voice every time he utter her new name.

Well, she was just thankful enough that he gave her a name, and not just some sort of numbers or even she didn't have a name at all.

However, it was not the time for her to be thinking about something else, so blinking her eyes as she immediately look down to find herself locking eyes with the lighting Arcobaleno again.

Verde like usual was sitting in a comfy black sliding chair while his back was turn away from a much larger screen with a small laptop that was place over the small table beside him.

This situation always happened between them every day, and she still find herself surprise about her situation from time to time.

Every day with the same routine, she wake up to find herself with the presence of the lightning Arcobaleno.

Every single day the man, she called the child before her a man because she couldn't really see him as nothing but a mere child, doesn't fail to observe and monitor her condition every single time.

And every now and then he would teach her numerous thing while she continue to just blink and listen to everything he speak about and the man knew that she could understand and was learning really fast.

She couldn't really hide her intelligent and awareness from the man sharp eyes with his brilliant mind.

She also still couldn't really voice out what she wanted to say since unfortunately something is still blocking her mouth, making her unable to speak however her tongue didn't feel quite heavy to her anymore since every day she move and flex it around to get the feeling back on it.

And now that she think about it, some of it was her fault too since she couldn't really help it and stop herself from showing her awareness and curiosity about the topic that the man speak about, she couldn't really hide her fast progress every single time they spend their time together.

It didn't help at all that her mind seemed entirely different from her past life since she somehow have a more sharper mind than before, a much more prodigious mind that was capable of understanding even the hardest information, topics and subject that even a smart person would have a hard time understanding.

She couldn't stop the facts, theory, and reason that were running rampant in her mind, especially when all she could do is listen, learn and think all day long or else she would find herself just staring around the place every single time, especially now that she was having a much more free time every single day.

She couldn't help but want to learn more new things, especially when she find herself thinking about the possibilities on what she could do about her knew found brilliant mind that she was born with.

Heck, she could truly tell that she is more proficient in the Italian language than the language that she speak and grew around in her past life when she only learn the Italian language from just a few days only!

Of course she was afraid about the man finding out about her unusual abilities but it seemed her fear wasn't really needed since the man was please and seemed more proud about it himself.

Maybe the man was happy because it was something he was expecting from the beginning since it was a part of his own experiment and didn't fail at it?

However, she didn't really know on what to really feel about in another situation that she found herself with.

Should she be happier about her new found ability? Or be more wary about the fact that the man reaction and increasing interest about her ability, since everyone who knew the man in the world that she live before, that nothing good would come to herself when she have the growing interest of a scientist, a mad and great one at that, set their eyes on her.

Especially from someone who was deemed as a mad scientist, who only care about his own interest.

Sometimes, she couldn't help but pray to the god from time to time for her own well being since she got the interest of the greatest mad scientist in the whole world around her and especially about the fact that she was always together with the man every single time, every single fucking day.

However, even though she doubt the man about her own well-being, she never got that bad vibe from the man himself, which was surprising to her since she knew what the man before her was capable off if he put his mind into it.

Because who was she kidding about thinking that Verde before her was an innocent person, she knew from a mere fact that with his brilliant mind that he have tons his own dark secrets.

In her own situation she knew that she was completely powerless however she was just thankful that at least Verde was happy with her progress right? So he wouldn't make her life that hard right? She couldn't really complain to him about her own situation because the man before her has control over her life over his small tiny hand.

However, deep down on her very being, she find herself liking Verde company and she couldn't help but wish for their time together to be longer than necessary.

Heck she was even quite disappointed when she found herself being put into a sleep state when their bonding time is over.

She finds herself a contradictory when she thinks about it.

She was wary and afraid from him when they are together but she also felt safe and happy when she was with him at the same time.

Because, of all people she find herself putting Verde in her "Safe" list of people to be like and to be with every single time, it seemed that the body that she currently has feel a warm feeling toward him.

It was surprising to find the man to not be in her "DANGER" list but to her "SAFE" list since she knew what he was capable with.

Oh god, she wished fervently that Verde didn't put something in her body or even set something to make her feel warm and fuzzy over the man.

Oh did she forgot to mention that somehow she was in a glass tank filled with liquid and aside from her nebulizer and about some kind of wire that was stick to her skin over her own naked *ahem* body.

She wasn't really ashamed about her body being showed naked since it was only Verde and he wasn't really showing any pedophile sign on her. There is also about the fact that her body wasn't an adult or even a new born baby but has a body of ether a 1-2 years old child.

"That's all for today. Did you understand everything I have said Emerald?"

Ah, she should probably nod her head a little to answer Verde question since she doesn't want him to know that she was just daydreaming for some time now, again, even though she totally understand what he has just been spouting in the last 3 hours.

Also, she doesn't want him knowing about the fact that she wasn't paying attention now don't we?

And yup, she could totally easily multi-task now, she could learn while she was daydreaming, isn't it awesome? At least she could appreciate what skills and abilities that she has while she was in her current situation.

Ah, she was being put to sleep again in 30 minute while Verde already have his back turn away from her while he put the information that he have gather so far for today on his little machine.

While waiting, she couldn't help but think for how long she will be staying in her large glass tank while she couldn't help but feel a close kinship on a certain character, no, she should probably think of them as an actual people now.

Heh, she couldn't help but mentally laugh when she finds herself thinking that she was like the past? Present? Or future Rokudo Mukuro in her current situation!

Oh shit, was she finally losing her mind and sanity?

Now that she thinks about it there are also the other peoples, not character, that she knew about, she wonders which time frame was she in the current story.

She knew that the story that she knew was an entirely different from the world that she was in now, because Emerald didn't exist or she wasn't supposed to exist in this world.

But who was she to tell since she doesn't really know the working system of reincarnation.

She only saw Verde working alone all the time while he order something on his subordinates every now and then from the story that she knew.

Wait, maybe Emerald was just one of his subordinates? But that reason alone doesn't really make sense to her since from what she could tell, she was taking all of Verde time all the time.

Heck the man was practically with her every day, without even missing a single day!

Ah, she should probably think about that topic for later on since she is starting to feel a bit sleepy before her eyes finally close and for her mind to shut down she thought that she heard the faint soft voice of Verde telling her good night.

…

…

Nah, it might be her imagination running rampant again.

.

.

**(2)**

.

.

It seemed that today something entirely different was going to happen to her.

From the beginning she have her suspicious about it since she didn't have her usual routine for the past few days.

She was really happy to finally find herself being released from her glass tank! Finally!

In the future, as Emerald reminiscence about the moment that she was finally freed from the glass tank that she was in before.

She couldn't help but think on how to stupid she was in that moment despite the fact that she was born with a brilliant mind, which was another clue for her about her relationship on Verde at that time. It didn't matter that she was too excited to be out in her current situation to easily grasp about what was coming next after she was being taught by Verde because the evidence was practically being thrown at her face.

"I will teach you a few more things... before I let you out… Emerald do you understand?"

She nodded her head vigorously toward him, while imagining herself practically bouncing all over the place on her excitement while she totally miss the quick upward move of Verde lips over her eager reaction.

"I will speak the meaning of a few words while you repeat it all over your mind at the same time. After I'm done, I will tell you the words and you will recite the meaning over your mind, and then nods your head when you're done. Make sure you really understood all of it Emerald, am I making myself clear?"

Emerald gave another nod to make Verde known that she understands what he was talking about.

After a few minutes of Verde teaching Emerald, while Emerald easily repeating the words and meaning over her head at the same time. It was finally time for Verde to ask to make sure she fully understands the words that he just taught to her.

While Emerald was practically bored after it was all over since it was super easy to her and even her past self knew about the words that Verde was trying to teach her.

What was the man trying to do? This was super easy to her!

"Ahem…"

Emerald hearing the sound of Verde voice, look down to find herself watching a very awkward Verde while he was trying to clear his throat while also trying to get her attention at the same time.

Huh? Why was Verde being awkward? He was really so weird sometimes and couldn't get what was really going on inside his tiny little head.

"Let's start… **family**."

_**Family...**_

_Noun_

_- A group consisting of parents and children living together in a household_

_- All the descendants of a common ancestor_

_._

_Adjective_

_- Designed to be suitable for children as well as adults_

_._

"**Parent"**

_._

_**Parent…**_

_Noun_

_- A father or mother_

_._

_Verb_

_- Be or act as mother or father to (someone)._

_._

"**Father"**

_._

_**Father…**_

_Noun_

_- A man in relation to his natural child or children_

_._

_Verb_

_- Be the father of._

Now that she was repeating it out loud in her mind, her face was getting paler while her eyes was getting bigger and wider as she continue to recite the words and meaning.

Meanwhile, Verde was feeling please with himself when he finally saw Emerald reaction while was also feeling a little proud when it seemed that Emerald is finally getting the meaning of the words he is trying to teach her about and he saw that Emerald seemed to be finally understanding what he was trying do.

While, he was totally ignoring the facts of Emerald paling face since her normal color was pale from the start, so he didn't really payed attention to it.

"**Child"**

.

_**Child...**_

_Noun_

_- A young human being below the age of puberty or below the legal age of majority_

_- A son or daughter of any age_

_- An immature or irresponsible person_

_._

Could someone please tell her that this isn't what she was thinking.

.

"**Daughter"**

_._

_**Daughter...**_

_Noun_

_- A girl or woman in relation to her parents_

_._

_Adjective_

_- __Originating through division or replication._

_._

Ah, who was she kidding? Everything that has happened so far in the past few days or months was enough evidence for her.

The unfamiliar emotion that she sometimes sees and could feel toward Verde from time to time.

The safe and warm feeling she felt towards Verde even though she knew how dangerous the man is.

The occasion concern and care that she sometimes sees on Verde that she thought was her only imagination was in fact real.

Even so, despite all the evidence that she could finally see she still has even a tiny little bit of doubt and hope that the reason and idea that just form in her mind wasn't true at all.

While she was thinking, she distantly felt the liquid on her tank finally being removed while her body was slowly going down at the same time.

Emerald blinks her eyes rapidly before she watch as the lightning Arcobaleno walked closer to where she was at when she felt her body finally touching the metal ground of her glass tank while the glass that was still caging her form was already long gone before she even knew it.

It was at this moment that she could finally see the little bits of her shorts hair, she didn't really have time to wonder about how she look at or about what her hair color was when she was in her situation before while she just floats around in her large glass tank.

But now that she was finally looking at it, she couldn't help but marvel before it because she doesn't have the black hair any longer that she has before; her hair color was practically telling her that she wasn't really the woman that she remember anymore.

How she totally have an entirely different identity now, the moment that she was called with a different named from her past life, from having a body of a child to the unusual but natural new hair color that she now have.

She now have a green hair, a much more lighter and softer looking hair a total opposite from Verde darkish and rougher looking green hair.

She really wasn't in her old world anymore since no one could have a natural green for their hair color that she currently has unless she dyed it which she didn't really do or Verde dyed it which she couldn't really imagine him to be doing it at all.

However, her thoughts was interrupted when she felt something soft being drop over her shoulder before the item that she have over her mouth was being remove by Verde tiny hand.

Ah, she was so fascinated over the fact that she has now a green hair that she totally forgot the presence of Verde before her.

Emerald blinks her eyes when she finally saw that Verde was now only wearing his toddler size suit without his white coat on him anymore, before turning her stiff head painfully slow over her shoulder since she wasn't really was used to moving around yet and saw that the coat that Verde was using was drape over her shoulder, covering her naked form.

"**Tell me who I am."**

Emerald, hearing the sound of his voice slowly turned her head back, before swallowing from the intense stare that she was getting at from the lightning Arcobaleno and it didn't help at all that he was so close.

"Ve… Ve… Ver…"

She stopped, unable to properly speak since she wasn't really use to it yet while it was also her body first time trying to speak properly but she continue to try since surprisingly she doesn't want to disappoint Verde expectation of her while he continue to patiently wait for her to finish her words, which was a really surprise to her.

"Ve... Ve… Ver… Verde!"

Emerald couldn't stop the warm feeling that she felt when she saw the proud look on the man eyes however the emotion she saw disappeared quickly and was immediately replace with an expectation expression and a hopeful sound over his voice with his new question.

"**Who am I to you?"**

Ah, here it was the question that she have been dreading, there was no need for her to be beating around the bush anymore from the fact that she could finally tell in a matter of facts about the relationship that she have toward the Lightning Arcobaleno before her.

So, after willing herself, she opened her lips to answer the question of the man before her with an easier but softer sound of her voice which didn't fail to remind her that it wasn't really her old body anymore.

"A… family… my… parent…"

"**Who are you to me?"**

"Your child… your daughter…"

"**What words would you be using to me from this moment on?"**

At that moment, she stuttered slightly when she finally answered that question and the moment that she has spoken the dreaded words that it finally clicked in her mind about who she really was.

"Fa… Fa-Father."

Emerald mind was rebooting… since she just learn something totally shocking about herself today.

She was no longer happy and excited about being free from her glass tank.

Oh shit, shit, no way!

She couldn't help but hysterically laugh mentally, when it finally click on her mind on who exactly she was.

The reason, the facts and theories that she have come out with before about her own situation was immediately thrown out in the window.

And now that she think thoroughly about it, because the Verde that she knew doesn't really have any interest in interacting to the other people, let alone him wanting someone to love him in a romantic way or him loving someone in a romantic way that the idea of being Verde daughter didn't once went through her mind.

Even a brilliant mind has a weakness on their own if someone thinks about a certain thing too much.

But, her traitorous mind couldn't help but thinks about the other possibilities and reason about her situation.

It was just a big shocked for her to hear him confirm it while she voice the fact that she was his daughter and that he was her father.

The moment that she has voice it out was the moment that it really finally come true and real to her.

Because this is Verde we are talking about!

He would never do anything aside from what interest him, which she was starting to doubt herself on what she truly know about the man... no her father.

What made that anti-social man to create a baby, an incarnate of his? Besides, wasn't he a mere baby at the moment? Or did he pregnant some woman while he was still in his adult form? But it didn't explain the fact that she was in a glass tank when she came through her unconscious state and she wasn't conscious about the fact that she was in a woman stomach since she didn't remember being born out of the woman… you know? She would not mention about it since you probably know what she was trying to talk about anyway.

Anyway, because really! This is Verde that we are talking about!

She would have never thought that he would have the time to… she would not continue her train of thoughts.

Wait… since he is basically an infant… does that mean that she was just a man made artificial human being that was created by Verde?

Damn… let just buried that thought for now...

But… is that why the reason he told her he was her father since he basically made her? But the emotion that she saw wasn't really meant for a just man made living thing. It was a parent feeling toward his own child.

Urgh… she probably should just stop thinking about it now...

Is it hot in here or what? Since she was having hard time breathing at the moment.

Oh, heck who was she kidding? She totally fainted after voicing out her relationship on Verde.

It seemed her theory about being in the KHR world was true but an entirely slightly different world.

Why, do you think that she knew that it wasn't the same KHR world? Or something that was the same but with some slight different from it?

Well, she was born as the daughter of the lightning Arcobaleno, the smartest person in the whole world that was thought as the reincarnation of Da Vinci itself.

Oh the irony of it.

The reincarnation of Da Vinci daughter was a reincarnated woman from another world itself.

Wow, she just found something she was similar with from her new father.

Just like the people said "like mother, like daughter."

Or in her case, "like father, like daughter."

Or in the famous quote that she knew "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree" or for those who don't get the meaning of it, means kids are like their parents.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Thank you for reading "Green Incarnate!"

Sorry this chapter took longer to update, since I kind of have a hard time deciding how I will write this story since – Spoiler: I plan something on Emerald, relating in another parallel world.

As for the romance, for those who wanted to pair her on another character, I really thought about it and would write something about Emerald pairing on another canon character ok? The one that connected to this story so don't worry about it!

As for the main pairing for the Emerald of this story, the one in this world, I already thought about who it will be.

Oh, btw I already thought about the ending for Green Incarnate from the past few days, it make it easier to write a story for me when I knew about the ending already. And since this story was something that just pop out in my head while I was reading a SI OC stories of another author, I have just written the ideas, plot and setting that I wanted to write in this one since I didn't have a plan from the start from the past few days XD

Anyway!

Any Question for me? I will try my best to answer it!

**Please tell me any situation or events that you wanted me to write about! Since IT WAS really A GREAT HELP! It gave me clues on what to write you know?**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Vote for which Story you would like me to write the most! I put a poll so please go and vote! Thank you!**

**.**

**Thanks to the people who read, like, favorite and review the "Green Incarnate"!**

**To my reviewers!**

**Starlight149: **It was really hard to write this part… and Thank you for your review!

**Chibi-no-baka: ** Thank you for the Review!

**Klariz anime: **It really hard for me to write Verde, especially when it seemed he was OOC! I think I would be writing Verde, parent awkward moment in another story and would not be writing it in Green Incarnate, so the story would not be taking too long for me to write the actual one… xD Though I will try my best to write about it! Thank you for your review!

**Nekozr: **Definitely be writing the arcobaleno reaction on Emerald because it would be really awesome…. Can't you imagine what their reaction would be? I bet it would be priceless! Hahah

**KiraLoveless: **It's a relief to know that Verde seemed to be in character since he was really hard to write because he wasn't really the main character in KHR and only have few episode that he appeared in manga and anime… so doesn't really know the real Verde and only what the people in KHR thought about him.

Thank you for liking Green Incarnate!

.

.

**Green Incarnate**

**BY: **almakarma18

**Rated: T**

Might change as the story progress

**Warning: Spoiler! Language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC**

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

It has been a few days since the last time that she fainted right before Verde… no her new father, she is still getting quite use to the idea of Verde being her father.

It has been a stress days for the both of them in the past few days, the both of them having no idea on how to act around on each other.

If it was her former past life, she would be having a time of her life, however, now that she is living the life of being Verde daughter of all people in the KHR world at the moment, she doesn't really know on what to really think and feel about on her current situation.

Added to the fact that she still doesn't know if she really is only a man-made artificial human made by Verde DNA… or the other reasons that she could come up with.

At least, she is still human right? Even if she was made by Verde DNA, she is still created from a human, she was just a human that wasn't created in a normal way one should be.

She looks like any normal human in her appearance, with her big and large green eyes, soft looking green hair and small height with average size and weight in her ages.

She still could feel emotion, feelings and pain when she got hurts.

She wasn't born with super powered body with inhuman strength, asides from the brilliant mind that she was born with, which could be explained by just her inheriting it on Verde genes.

The only difference from her past life and the present her this time is that she doesn't have an average normal appearance any longer, in fact she was quite good looking and looking adorable with her big large green eyes, with her flush chubby cheeks, adorable baby fat which was quite normal for children her age and her now pale skin from being cooped up inside her father base from the beginning of her life and from living most of her early life in a glass tank.

So, yes, she was quite normal as normal as one could get.

However, despite being born as Verde daughter, she quite likes the sound of it, she was grateful to be the lightning Arcobaleno daughter when she thinks about the other family that she would have end up being reborn with.

For now, nothing bad happened to her, yet, in fact she was quite content living her life together with Verde no matter how awkward they act toward on each other.

Verde was quite considerate about her, giving her time to adjust, giving her privacy on her own big room and letting her room around the place, well as long as there are no sign saying that she wasn't allowed to enter on it since it was dangerous. (The sign was put up after what happened because of her curiosity, which she would tell in another time)

Oh if Reborn would just see how Verde is acting right now, she would bet it would be a priceless blackmail that Reborn would love to have against Verde.

Oh, she was also thankful that she wasn't born in the same family that Mukuro have or has?

Could anyone imagine what it would be like for her when she was born in that mafia family?

At least, she knew that her new father wouldn't start experimenting on her; she quite hopes so, because he seemed to care and even like her.

Ah, now that she thinks about it, she feels quite grateful in the family that she was born with since there is a much more worsen family that she would have end up with.

She might even have been born in the body of one of the canon characters, which a no no to her since she want her own body thank you very much even if she doesn't know if the body that she have now is man-made or not.

She couldn't really act the way the other canon characters would act and she would never imitate their personality because she was her own person and nothing else.

Oh, the horror of being born in Mukuro Rokudo body, he was the first person to come into her mind since he was the perfect body to be put in or be born in because of him being able to remember his past life memories… she think it was 7 past life? She seemed to be forgetting some of her past life memories slowly even the thing she knew about the KHR world.

Also, even though she loves Tsuna dearly, who wouldn't love our Tsuna fish? She doesn't really want to be born as him, look at what the guy all went through all his entire life, if it was her we are talking about, she wouldn't really be able to handle what he would or already went through.

Heck, she might even fail them, now that she thinks about it.

Or she was even born as the Yuni in the past? Present or future Arcobaleno, she wasn't really that kind of a benevolent person and wouldn't be able to smile genuinely and calmly in every bad situation that she would face with, she would only be able to show a fake smile if she was in Yuni shoe.

Also, oh the horror if she think about being related to Byakuran or being Byakuran herself, she love the guy but only the good Byakuran that was defeated by Tunafish in the future and not the bad marshmallow dictator.

Anyway, she still doesn't really know which time line she was currently in since her father was still keeping her inside their base and wouldn't be letting her out anytime soon.

If she doesn't really know about the man himself, which she doesn't really sure if she know about him now that she thinks about it, she would have thought that her father is just being over protective over his own daughter.

Added to the facts that she have been showing alarming condition on her health, from having panic attacks to fainting over the past few days or months that she came into consciousness in this world.

She couldn't even question him about the Arcobaleno or the world outside itself since she still wasn't taught by him about the outside world and she shouldn't be having any idea aside from what she knew since it would only make her a suspicious person over the information that she shouldn't know on her father or the people she haven't even met.

She needed to really act carefully around Verde since she is living with the smartest person in the whole world at the moment.

Nothing could escape her father sharp eyes if she wasn't careful around him.

Also, telling her father about her former past life situation and what she knew about the future was immediately thrown out over the window even before she thought about that idea itself.

She would take the information about her past life over her grave.

Why would she pray tell about anything over her past life over to someone else? She wasn't that stupid, besides why would she tell anyone about it anyway? It would only confuse and make her situation worse and even everyone would be in danger when the information went through the wrong hand.

Heck, her former past life wasn't her anymore, she now has a new identity, appearance and even personality and she would be damn if she would throws away on who she was now just because she couldn't let go of the former her in her past life.

She still has her pride as the lightning Arcobaleno daughter, Emerald; no matter how short her time is in this world as Emerald at the moment.

Of course, she was thankful about remembering information relating about the worlds she was born with since it would be quite helpful and useful thing to her, she refuse to be ignorant just to save her the pain that she would soon experience over the information that she knew because ignoring her situation didn't help her at all in her past life before and it wouldn't be helping her now to be ignorant of her current situation.

She was really grateful over her memory but that just it, that woman that she remember is her former self and nothing else, the time of that woman already stop the moment that she has died.

Now it was Emerald, the present her time to already starts moving.

Anyway, she was really grateful to be reborn as the same gender that she was before.

Of course, she really doesn't mind being reborn as a male since being a male have something useful to it too and some advantage that she could think of, however, she couldn't help but think about all the hot guys that she would be meeting in this worlds.

Especially Dino! Oh hell the guy was so hot and adorable! She couldn't wait to meet the guy!

Or heck evens the idea of being able to marry one of the hot guys that she has a crush on is already making her in bliss.

Anyway, there is also the fact that she is already a mafia person or a member in the mafia.

Whether she likes it or not, she is already in too deep into the mafia without even her doing anything just by only existing as Verde daughter.

She was just grateful over the fact that she wasn't born in any famiglia or doesn't have any connection to any family besides her father, who only works alone for his own interest.

Think about all the drama, the rules, the orders that she would be getting herself into if she was born in another mafia family.

Despite how fun the KHR world that she knew about, she wasn't ignorant to think that there is only sunshine and rainbow in the mafia world.

Now that she was already thinking about it, despite Tsuna and co life having been viewed as something fun, they are always confronting the dark side of the mafia world since they are always fighting for their life in order to survive.

Tsuna and the others was just really lucky that they have someone powerful enough to be backing them up, in order for them to live their life peacefully and happily despite it being only for a little while.

She really missed many other facts that she didn't think any second thought before when she was still living her life in that world since she was only being showed about the fun part of being in the mafia in the manga and anime that she knew about.

It didn't help at all that the story itself was a fictional world over her mind at that time.

That is why, despite being reborn as the lightning Arcobaleno, daughter.

She was really grateful to not been born in another mafia famiglia, even though she was already in too deep in the mafia just because of who her father is, she doesn't really want to be connected to any mafia family, so that she will have more choice for herself later in the future, even being born as a member or any related thing in the famous Vongola family was something she doesn't really like.

Of course she love the Vongola and doesn't really hate it but the one that she love was the Vongola that she knew, the one that Tsuna would be leading to or already leading?

Urge… she really needs to get out soon and need to find out about what is happening in the outside world.

Besides, the Vongola is the center of everything, of all the trouble and other worldly events that is happening around the entire world, even the parallel world itself.

Really, the Vongola is really magnet for troubles or the one making the trouble itself.

Some of you might be thinking why isn't she against the idea of being in the mafia right?

Well, she would one day be dragged into the mafia whether she like it or not, especially who her father is, also with her knowledge alone, even without her knowledge of another world about the world that she was in now, her brilliant mind would be sought out by many enemies or allies alike when they found out about her existence.

And even if she wasn't born with a brilliant mind, by just being the daughter of Verde was enough reason for the mafia to hunt her down, blackmailing her father or kidnapping her for something they want from her father… well as long as her father loves her that is.

Besides, now that she thinks about it even if her father doesn't really love her which was frankly making her sad just by thinking about it, she would be experiencing numerous kind of experiments that a crazy people would come up with once they get their hand on her.

For example, finding about the secret on an Arcobaleno? Creating a clone? Preserving the brilliant mind that she got from Verde? Or even making another of her just by using her DNA!

Yup, she really needs to be prepared or else suffer many consequences she would experience on just being born and alive again.

Just existing already is causing her millions of trouble.

_Yup, her future is so bright!_

She couldn't really stop being sarcastic about herself.

Oh, she's also wasn't naïve to think that she would be able to escape being in the mafia.

Just think about Tsuna, he couldn't really escape being dragged into the life of Mafia just because of the blood that he carried.

Even Giotto, the Vongola Primo, descendant didn't escape it, look at Tsuna dad, he was a member of the Mafia too, she couldn't help but think a theory that somehow, about Giotto being in the Mafia was passed down in their family since the guy probably know that his descendant would be sooner or later be dragged into the mafia themselves just because of their relationship to him.

Because they have the Vongola blood inside of them, they wouldn't be able to escape their destiny or fates.

Or the guy might even be hoping or believe that his true heir or legacy would be one of his descendants in the future.

Anyway, she even prefer to be born as Verde daughter than being reborn as the daughter of the number one hit man in the world, since despite having the same green eyes and the green hair color, only lighter, from her father added with her intelligent mind, that the people that she would eventually meet wouldn't really easily connect the dot of her relationship on Verde itself.

She doesn't really look like her father; thank god that she didn't inherit her father looking evil eyes behind the eye glass that he was wearing all the time.

She wasn't the only one in the entire world that has only green hair, even Yuni have a dark green hair which was closer to what her father have.

Well, as long as she hid her intelligent on the other people that knew her father well enough since it was a big give away if they *cough* Reborn *cough* tried to dig deeper about who she really was.

And she might even inherit some trait from her father; she was hoping she won't get her father more creepy side.

Yup, she really prefer being Verde daughter, man-made artificial human or not, than being born as Reborn daughter. Especially, if she was born as Reborn daughter on a mistake or a one night stand since she knew that the man heart was already taken by someone else… she remember the woman name being "Luce" the sky Arcobaleno, she doesn't know if the woman is still alive or already dead.

She knew that Reborn is practically loyal to the woman himself, since look at how he act towards Luce daughter and granddaughter, he basically love them like they were his own.

So, really she was just thankful that Verde is her new father than Reborn.

Just thinking about the entire woman that the man played with already making her blood boil! That man is the enemy of the entire woman's in the world! What the heck did Bianchi see on that man anyway?

Oh… wow… did she just inherit her father hatred or dislike toward Reborn? Since she doesn't seem to really remember herself disliking the man before in her past life, besides, she practically found the man antic quiet cute and very funny!

Another personality change on herself maybe?

Anyway, since she already experience doing quite a bad deeds in her rebellious years as a teenager before in her past life, the only downside of being in the Mafia this time is that she would be sooner or later be killing a person with her own hand or the people killing her back.

At least, she felt a little relief that she was doing it because she _**has **_to and not because it was a _**right**_ thing for her to do.

She was doing it to survive and not because she found enjoyment on it.

This is a life and death world, where the strong one survive while the weak one dies.

.

.

**(3)**

.

.

Emerald is sitting on the floor while being surrounded by numerous books around her.

Few of the books around her were stack together while bookshelf after bookshelf as far as an eye could see was all around the room.

She was in the library reading books while her mind, oh how she love how smarts she was in this new life, learn and understood everything so easily while also storing useful information in her mind that she would soon be needing.

One might think that she was in the library learning new and difficult information just on how she was concentrated over the book she was reading while wearing a serious expression over her face.

But if someone looks more closely and read on the book that she was holding over her tiny hand one would be able to see the title of the book, it read as "How to be a good daughter."

Even the scatter book was all related about being a daughter or about being a child or how to communicate with your father and improving communication with dad all around her.

Emerald wasn't really afraid in people finding out about the books that she was studying since no one was with them; it was only her father and her alone.

She wasn't really afraid of Verde walking inside and finding her with the kind of book she was holding since she knew that Verde wouldn't be coming back in this room any longer because of what happened that day.

It was such an awkward moment for the both of them.

_Emerald was just walking on the way to the library while reading a book in her hand when she bumps into another person as soon as she enters the room._

_While she was falling forward, she heard the sound of a book hitting the ground with a loud thud and at the same time hearing a surprise yelp as the person, her father since no one else live with them, fell along with her._

_After getting her bearing for bumping a person just now, she slowly open her eyes, she seemed to have close her eyes when she was falling, only to find herself looking directly into a more darkish green eyes of her father._

_It took her mind a moment to learn that she has somehow accidentally bump into her father and was currently lying on top of said father._

_It took a few second of silence when it finally click in her mind that she just accidentally bump into her father causing the both of them to fall in the floor, she immediately scramble on her feet while immediately picking the book up that her father just drop while purposely apologizing with her head bowed because fear of getting her father mad at her was still deeply rooted inside of her despite knowing that her father wouldn't be really harming her._

_However, feeling that her father wasn't responding to her, she slowly turned her head up to see why her father was being quiet causing her mouth to hang open uselessly when she saw the scene before her._

_Because before her, was an adorable looking Verde, with a slight open mouth and wide big eye while his cheeks were flush with deep red from embarrassment and not anger since she could see it in his eyes._

_In that moment, she found herself thinking on how adorable looking her father was; hey she can't help thinking like that since her father is currently a baby and not adult looking. Thankfully she stopped herself from hugging the adorable man before her to death because of his cuteness or else their awkwardness would end up getting worse if she have done it… though their awkwardness seemed to have gotten worse because of this bumping accident._

_Why? Because she found out why her father seemed to be showing such an adorable expression before her, following her father line of sight she looked down and saw that her father seemed to be looking at the book that she was holding._

_She doesn't know why her father was acting this way just because of the book that she was holding, though at a closer look she seemed to get what was going on about why her father was showing such an expression._

_In her hand was a normal looking book, though the title was printed in a big black letter that was written as "How to be a Good Father on Your First Child"._

_After a minute of awkward silence between them, neither of them moving or talking on each other, since Verde doesn't seemed to not know on how to react on their situation while Emerald doesn't know on how to react on the thing that she have found out so far about her new father._

_Emerald having enough, acted like she didn't see anything wrong with what she just read and what she was holding in her hand, she slowly hold it out for her father to take, and it seemed her action snapped Verde out of his shock._

_Verde for a sec seemed to have gotten his bearing, took the book from her hand with an awkward and stiff nod of his head offering it as his thank, telling her to be careful next time before quietly walking away from her._

And at that moment on, she didn't saw her father on that part of the base.

She was just thankful enough that her expression was blank during the whole ordeal and it seemed that it was one of the thing that she inherit from her father, his indifferent expression, though she would be showing other expression aside from a blank one to the other people that she would meet in the future since it creepily look exactly like her father expression when she does it.

She always need to be careful, even at this early stage of her life since she knew that it would give her trouble sooner or later in the future or bite her in the ass which was her ass, yup she really need to be really careful about the stuff she does.

Though she felt a little sorry or guilty about that accident since her father seemed to like reading information using a book more than in his own machines since the man himself have his own personal library which contain many resourceful information.

From how many different kind of book that was all over in the library, she deduced that one of her father hobby seemed to collect different kind of books, even though he could have stored it inside his machines.

Verde, maybe, love the feeling he get when he touch and feel the rough hard surface of a book, or the feeling of a smooth paper over his finger while he read a new book or even the feeling of an old book that has a quite history because she like it herself and feel the same way in preserving a book that contain many history on it beside the content that it had inside.

Also, one of the few things that seemed to be different from the current her to her past life, was that she would never touch any kind of book that she currently like as the present her especially the difficult one that she seemed to be reading all the time that interest her while her past life would only be reading a manga and anime related stuff.

She still find herself surprise to be reading such a thing because she was barely 3 years old and she was already reading a complicated stuff. It really made her think that the world she currently live is really entirely different, so different from her old world.

It was not only because of what kind of mind that she currently has but by the technology that her father have, the different and new materials and minerals that her old world doesn't have and histories that slightly different from what she remember from her old world.

She couldn't help but wonder what the outside world would be like.

When would she be finally allowed to see the world with her own two eyes?

She couldn't help but feel reckless as the days pass by because she needed to be ready and needed to be preparing on what to come.

Importantly she needed to know what time period she currently are after being born in this world.

She needed to think what kind of future that is waiting for her.

However, her carefree life would change forever when she got what she really wish for and she will learn how dark and dangerous her current life in this world really are.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sorry guys if this took too long… I just started working…. Relocating stuff since my parent and I would be renting in another place… and I was really really busy!

**Question: **Guess which character in KHR will Emerald be seeing first!

Which guardian would you like for Emerald to meet first?

Tsuna, Hibari, Dino or None which pairing would you like Emerald to be with?


End file.
